


It's always been you

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Insecurity, M/M, Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: Neville gives advice about boys to the best results all round
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 25





	It's always been you

It was the day of the Graduation Ball. A red haired boy quietly left the throng of noise in the Great Hall, seeking some quiet time alone, away from the confused mess his life was.

Ron found a quiet spot sitting under a tree by the lake side. He stared out watching the waves rippling on the surface of the water. He was so enthralled by the hypnotic sounds of the lapping water at his feet that he didn’t hear the other boy arriving at his side.

“Hi Ron, are you ok, mate?”

Ron looked up into the smiling face of Neville. “Yeah, Nev, I’m fine. Just thinking, that’s all.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Is it about you and Hermione?” Neville’s expression looked pained now.

“Uh, no, nothing to do with her. Although she’ll be announcing her engagement in a few minutes if you want to go watch.”

“Shouldn’t you be there if she’s announcing your engagement?”

“Mine... I’m not engaged to her, she’s so far from my type, it’s untrue.”

“Oh. So what’s the matter then, I’m guessing it’s a girl.” Neville sat down next to Ron.

“Sort of. Nev, I’m gay.”

“Ah, a boy then.”

“You don’t care?”

“Why would I. I’d be a hypocrite if I did, wouldn’t I.”

“You're gay?” Ron asked shocked.

Neville just smiled. “Have you ever seen me with a girlfriend?”

“No, I guess not.”

“So, what’s your boy problem? I might not be any good with girls, but I’ve had a few boyfriends.”

“Well, I really like this boy, but I have no idea how to ask him out. I was useless with girls, then I figured out I was gay and I’m still useless. I’ve never even kissed another boy, what if I’m terrible.”

“Show me.”

“What!” Ron stuttered.

“Show me how you kiss. I’ll tell you if you’re a good kisser.”

Ron smiled shyly. “Are you sure, Nev?” When Neville just nodded, Ron sat up onto his knees. Neville followed suit.

Ron shuffled forwards so their knees were touching. Reaching out, Ron wrapped one arm around Neville’s waist and the other ran across the sensitive area at the back of Neville’s neck making the boy shiver in anticipation. After a second, Ron’s lips met Neville’s. The kiss lasted an eternity in the minds of the two young men as they explored each other mouths, mapping them out, finding where the other liked to be touched. 

When they broke apart, panting, Neville gave Ron a small smile. “Your boy will love you.”

Ron looked into Neville’s eyes. “It’s you, Nev. It’s always been you.” Ron lent in for another kiss.


End file.
